


Vive Le Roi!

by blueberrysol



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "На крыше Бартса Джим не покончил с собой - его убил Себастьян Моран. Почему верный пес предал своего хозяина?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive Le Roi!

_Tiger Tiger. burning bright,_  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye.  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry? 

William Blake “The Tiger”

Через несколько стран, разделенных морями и узкими проливами, через тысячи улиц, залитых летним жаром, они проходят, оставляя кровавую цепочку следов. Они возвращаются в Лондон, ступая в стену дождя, и растворяются в сером асфальте, в разноцветной толпе, в зелени парков. Так всегда бывает: спрятаться среди людей проще простого, они ведь никогда не смотрят пристально и никогда не играют по правилам, так что, написав на спине “убийца”, вы получите идеальную маскировку.  
Себастьян предпочитает не тратить время на то, что делает хуже, чем идеально. В Арклоу, что лежит в графстве Уиклоу, на вокзале, им с Джимом приходится расстаться с частью вещей – они, как ни парадоксально, не хотят ввязываться в неприятности. Джим Мориарти, серый кардинал Лондона, добропорядочен в мелочах, да и пребывание в ирландских тюрьмах – удовольствие весьма сомнительное. С тех пор большую часть багажа составляет оружие Морана, а новую одежду - и для себя, и для снайпера - выбирает Мориарти.  
По желанию Мориарти Себастьян надевает костюм-тройку. Он выходит из примерочной кабинки, спрятанный в черное, сплавленный с новым образом, и на мгновение Джиму кажется, будто того пыльно-пепельного Морана, что сопровождал его в Америку и обратно, никогда не существовало.   
\- Снимай, - качает головой Джим.  
\- Здесь? – уточняет Моран без тени улыбки.   
Шутка режет слух и совсем не походит на шутку, а Джим задумывается о способах, которыми можно использовать примерочную.  
Но полковник уходит – их не должны видеть, тем более, их не должны видеть вместе. Через полчаса оба покидают магазин, сделав несколько приобретений, и камера фиксирует две фигуры, черно-белые, двухмерные, полностью растворившиеся в записи видеонаблюдения. Вместо костюмов они покупают невидимость, вместо верхней одежды - маскировку.  
Они снимают квартиру, примечательную лишь тем, что выше нет этажей - над ними крыша и небо, дымно-серое, душное, с пролежнями сизых облаков. Комната Мориарти наполняется вещами – он любит комфорт, а еще больше – смотреть на Себастьяна, в очередной раз меняющего расположение мебели. Тот же живет в пустоте; возле стены стоит его сумка и оружие, каждый час отмечают электронные часы, оставшиеся от предыдущего владельца. Все пространство заполнено Мораном – его молчаливой силой, спокойствием, смесью запахов – человеческого тела, пота, китайской еды и лосьона после бритья, но стоит ему оставить комнату, и все пропадает, истлевает быстро, точно папиросная бумага.   
Никаких опознавательных знаков.  
Именно поэтому они делают все, чтобы запомниться друг другу.

_Себастьян создает видимость подчинения – Мориарти связывает его руки, но узлы так легко порвать, несколько движений, и веревки не станет._  
Смысл в том, что личный снайпер Джима продолжает стоять неподвижно, будто не может пошевелиться, а его босс стоит перед ним, держа в руках опасную бритву.   
Смысл в том, что он прекрасно знает о свободе Морана, но продолжает играть с огнем, раззадоривать тигра, дав тому унюхать кровь.  
Нет более совершенного способа принадлежности, чем быть убитым, быть распоротым – кожа тонкая, мясо под ней – влажное, теплое, живое еще. И за хрупкими ребрами – ломаются, ломаются, словно сухие ветви – бьется сердце, трепещет, сжимается, гонит кровь. Затем – все красное, все в пурпуре, в брызгах. И Джиму приходит в голову, что на них можно гадать, как по кофейной гуще, предсказывать судьбу. Все, чья профессия связана со смертью, рано или поздно становятся суеверными.  
Джиму много чего приходит в голову, когда он смотрит на Морана, и он водит лезвием по его коже, по плоскому, часто приподнимающемуся животу – дыхание чуть сбилось.   
Комната Себастьяна наполняется ими, становится солоно, жарко.   
Лезвие остается холодным даже в руках Джима, он кладет его плашмя, стальным холодом обжигая тело Себастьяна. Несколько раз Мориарти проводит по основанию его члена, и Себ замирает, перестает дышать.   
Джим перекладывает бритву в другую руку – лезвие холодит ладонь. Он опускается перед Мораном на колени, губы смыкаются вокруг его члена, и Себастьян позволяет себе расслабиться. В голове пусто, в голове – ветер, только воздуха не хватает, тянет внизу, в паху, и в грудной клетке – легкие сжимаются вздох за вздохом.   
Себ кончает, и секундой спустя Джим вонзает лезвие – он прорезает кожу спины, и его след кровоточит, его след жжет и полыхает алым.   
Выдержки полковника хватает на то, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли, не разорвать веревки – условная преграда, преграда-проверка.   
Выдержки его босса едва достаточно для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, когда красивое, правильное лицо полковника искажается. Тот морщится, и четче обозначаются скулы, и в ломаных линиях из выражения боли рождается другое, то, которое так заводит Мориарти - азарта. 

Комната босса заполнена фотографиями, газетными вырезками и картами – разноцветными кнопками он отмечает движения своей жертвы – нет, своего противника – с удовлетворением убеждаясь, что все меньше мест, где Холмсу-младшему удается от него скрыться.   
Консультирующий преступник готовит ему подарки – это дела об убийствах, головоломки и отрывочные сведения о том, где Мориарти видели на этот раз. Жизнь Шерлока наполнена предчувствием Джима.   
Себастьян отстраненно раздумывает о том, когда его собственная жизнь перестала ему принадлежать.   
Его тело – кровавая книга, повествование о контролируемом ущербе. Резаных ран становится все больше, их края припухают, походя на губы, из них сочится гной и сукровица. Выходя на очередное задание, Себастьян меняет бинты, но после многих часов, проведенных в засаде, в неусыпном ожидании, они присыхают, склеиваются с кожей, образуя светло-красное, коралловое полотно.   
И тогда уже Джим меняет бинты, наносит несколько новых ран и бережно промывает старые. Касается их, влажных, дышащих, губами. Обладание начинается со шрамов, с бесчисленных росписей, в каждой из которых одно – “ты мой”.

_Ему, Джиму, нужно расслабиться перед финальным поединком – он просчитал все до мельчайших деталей, до направления ветра на крыше Бартса, и терять ему тоже нечего._  
Его комната полна чужих портретов, газетные люди глядят мертво, и будто сонм душ окружает мертвенным ореолом постель Джима. Здесь он бывает не так уж часто – несколько ночей проводит у Китти Райли, потчуя ее попеременно слезами и дешевыми откровениями.   
Себастьян протягивает Джиму лезвие – начищенное до блеска, оно обрывочно отражает комнату – двухмерные лица на первых полосах газет, кровоподтеки, ворох грязных бинтов, похожих на опавшие листья.   
Джим берет бритву, вертит ее в пальцах и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону, на пол. Без костюма он теряет в весе и размерах, без бритвы он безоружен, и кажется слабым, пока его ладони не сжимаются на запястьях Себа, пока пальцы не проводят по линиям вен, четко обозначившихся под кожей.   
Приходит время отдавать долги, и порезы сменяются осторожными прикосновениями – что ни поглаживание, что ни поцелуй, то открытая рана, то солоноватый кровяной привкус.   
Даже откинувшись на спину, постанывая под Мораном, умоляя – Джим умеет казаться полностью беззащитным – не останавливаться, Мориарти принадлежит самому себе. На нем остаются синяки и ссадины, когда любовник ударяет его о спинку кровати, то ли случайно, то ли нарочно, пытаясь прекратить этот фарс, пытаясь, что не так уж сложно, заставить Джима стонать еще громче и, может быть, произнести, с трудом, на выдохе, его имя.  
Себастьян врывается в Джима резкими толчками, и тот почти кричит, просит продолжать развязно и отчаянно, но имя… он просто не позволяет себе быть чьим-то. Моран кончает первым, спустя несколько секунд он слышит и чувствует, как это делает Джим. 

Крыша госпиталя – замкнутое пространство, клетка, по прутьям которой пущен электрический ток. Мориарти не привыкать, он впитывает опасность. От ветра и от предвкушения будущей схватки закладывает уши, и Джиму чудится, что он может слышать то самое фантомное сердце – за бархатной занавесью кожи, в глубине грудной клетки, прикрытое влажной плотью.   
Шерлок Холмс, попавшийся в ловушку, говорит что-то, но его противник не слушает.   
Это все неважно, это все мимо. Мимо трепещущего, пульсирующего сердца-видения, мимо приоткрытых ран-ртов, мимо каменных блоков, отделявших их с Себастьяном квартиру от неба.  
Шерлок и Джим стоят совсем близко друг к другу. Так близко, что Мориарти слышит дыхание Холмса. Они жмут друг другу руки, но Джим ничего не чувствует, Джим превращается в таймер, в бомбу замедленного действия. И до взрыва осталось…  
Три…две…одна…  
Джим поворачивает голову туда, где на позиции ждет его верный снайпер.  
\- Себастьян! – он выкрикивает имя, и в прицел винтовки Моран видит движение его губ, видит сам крик. И нажимает на курок.  
Пуля чертит в воздухе след, и все кажется замедленным, удивительно резким. Каждый звук, нарушающий тишину, отдается в голове взрывом, грохотом – Мориарти кажется, что его голова лопнет прежде, чем пуля окажется у цели. А затем все заканчивается, и Джим падает безвольно, кукольно.  
Мориарти уходит, оставив Шерлока в тупике, Джим уходит, растворяясь в Себастьяне.  
Убийство – это совершенная форма обладания.   
Самая острая, самая горькая форма обладания – доверие. Особенно, когда доверяешь свою жизнь. 

Себастьяна не видят в упор, и он проходит не мимо, но сквозь людей, столпившихся вокруг Шерлока. По лестнице снайпер поднимается на крышу Бартса, где лежит Джим. Мориарти спланировал свою смерть, сыграл в нее – прошлой ночью, когда руки Морана лежали у него на горле, Джиму пришло в голову изменить план и сделать полковника своим убийцей.  
Забирать тело незачем, и какое время Моран стоит рядом, разглядывает кровавую лужу, темную и вязкую, словно черное золото. Себастьян курит, стряхивая пепел под ноги, в кровь, в липкое и мертвое, и ощущает, как зудяще ноют раны, хрустят кости, бьется сердце – он чувствует себя абсолютной силой. Это не убийство, это ритуал. И жертва, брошенная к алтарю.  
Моран ощущает себя живым и одновременно опустошенным – там, под ребрами уже зарождается черная дыра, поглотившая и Джима. Там, под ребрами прячется пульсирующая, живая пустота.  
И Себастьян не знает, что будет дальше, всесильный, он наклоняется к трупу и тихо произносит:  
\- Да здравствует король?


End file.
